The White Fox
by Mizuo The Frozen Snow Wolf
Summary: The people Naruto had grown to call friends and family betray him after bringing Sasuke home, hating him for hurting the Uchiha, and something snaps. He undergoes a change that matures him, and leaves. What will his second chance be like?
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto had only one toe on the edge now.

He had just brought Uchiha Sasuke, his best friend, back from trying to go with the ultimate traitor, Orochimaru, and he was hated more than ever.

First the girl he had loved for his whole live had been furious at him, as well as the one he saw as his little brother and his friends, for keeping his promise no less!

_*Flashback*_

_Naruto was limping toward Konoha, two Chidori holes through his chest, clothing almost ripped to shreds, and had it not been for the Kyuubi's regenaration ability's, would have probably died hours before this._

_He had a unconscious, covered in Naruto's blood, Sasuke on his back, the most critical injurie having a broken leg because he wanted to be careful with him._

_Finally, he caught sight of the gates of his home, and limped faster._

_'_Come on…' _he thought desperatly, as he reached the wide-eyed guards. _'Come on… Almost there…'

'Pass the guards… Forward… Pass the gate… Forward… Into the open arms of Sakura-chan… Forward…'

_But he was not greeted by open arms, rather greeted... by a slap to the face._

'Wha-what?'

_"You monster!" he heard a familiar female voice shout at him._

_"I said bring him back! Not KILL him! How could you attack Sasuke-kun! How could you attack your own teammate! I guess everything the village has been saying about you was true! YOU ARE A DEMON!" The voice shouted, now identified as Sakura._

_His eye-sight had temporarily worsened considerately, as a Goukakyu from Sasuke had burned him for a couple of seconds before he blasted it away with his newly-found, Kyuubi-sourced power, but had still burned his eyes a little, as well as his skin, but he could clearly make that pink-topped blob and that voice out as the girl he loved for his entire life, Haruno Sakura._

_"Come on, Forehead! Let's take Sasuke-kun off of that… that MONSTERS back." He identified that as Yamanaka Ino._

_He heard a gasp, and another voice joined, this time male._

_"Naruto-nii-chan! How could you! To think I looked up to you!"_

_Konohamaru…_

_"Come on, Udon! Let's take Sasuke-san from the demons back!"_

_Moegi…_

_"Okay!"_

_Udon…_

_His heart had made a large crack, and his soul had begun to split in sadness._

_He vaguely made out somewhat of a groan in the back of his head, but pushed it aside, it was just Kyuubi._

_But it was a little too human..._

_*Flashback end*_

His teacher had neglected him.

_*Flashback*_

_He was walking around Konoha, not even bothering to go to the hospital, as it would probably throw him out anyways._

_He was at the training grounds where the bell test had taken place now, and was suddenly grabbed by the front of the cloth covering his neck, and lifted._

_He came face-to-face with an furious Kakashi._

_"I'm ashamed to be your sensei, demon!"_

'No… This cannot be true…'

_"Not only did you abandon you're comrade, you attacked him! You are worse than the worst of trash!"_

'Not Kakashi-sensei too…'

_"You… Are the worst student I've ever had." he heard him say at last, as the grip on his top cloth was released._

_The crack in his heart had begun to seperate it, and his soul was now almost split._

_He absent-mindly felt a tug on his whole body, but pushed it aside, just a shiver from the cold and the blood he lost._

_Didn't feel like a shiver tho..._

_*Flashback end*_

And now he was making his way towards the Hokage's office, having been called, hoping to also find some comfort in his mother-figure.

What he found was not comfort, far from it.

Rather, what he found was Tsunade annouching him he was to be exiled.

Bye-bye toe.

He heard his heart-beat faster than normal, as his supposed 'Baa-chan' was still ranting about how he hurt the precious 'Last Uchiha'.

And then, he sweared he heard a snap.

He let out a burst of chakra, and If he had looked at his side, he would see trails of black, blue and red chakra around his body, forming two wings of black and nine tails of red, while blue surrounded his body.

His chakra fought for dominace, a dragon of blue fought a fox of red and a angel of black, adjusting themselves to a white wolf eventually.

He could feel his ears lengthen, hair growing on them, he could feel his nails sharpen to claws, and he could feel his teeth grow.

Absent-mindly, he heard Tsunade call for ANBU, to either restrain him or kill him, he could not make out, all he felt was agonizing pain as the people he called "friends" and "family" betrayed him, and then; RAGE.

He could feel his heart shatter, his soul split in half in the agony of his pain.

His body grew longer, his muscles became bigger.

The hairs on his head were fighting over color; blonde, black, red, and then once again keeping themselves at white.

His eyes flashed red, then blue, then red again, finally settling.

And then, as if it was never there, it settled.

All the chakra was drained into him, the wings dispersed, tails dissapeared, and the white glow his body had been surrounded by was drained quickly.

But the eyes, the hair, the lengthened ears and nails stayed, as well as the teeth.

He opened his eyes, and he looked upon the world with red eyes and slitted pupils, white hair blowing in the wind as he stood in the destroyed office of 'his Hokage'.

And then he dissapeared.

Dissapeared to his apartment, picking up some spare clothes and some food and drinks at rapid speed.

He came upon the picture of Team 7, another picture next to it, this time Tsunade and him.

He scowled at them, then pushed them over.

He ran towards a secret closet, pulled it open, and took a special katana with a golden fox at the hilt out of it, which he had holden onto, for when his so called "precious people" were in danger.

Hmph, what a fool he was.

He made his way towards the libary, sealing scroll in his hand, so fast that the only thing a high-class ninja would see was a vague blur, and anything below that wouldn't see a thing.

Once there, he pulled open the door, and began collecting scrolls at rapid speed, on the level of even Gai.

He and the scrolls that seemed of interest were gone in mere seconds, and so were the Hokage libary's scrolls he had also stolen.

Then, at the same speed he had been for these activity's, he was out of the village, away from the hate, away from the betrayel.

Only at a hidden cave, which he had found years ago while running away from the villagers, did he stop.

He begun setting traps and Genjutsu around the area, he was going to be here for a while…

A while that would lead to something new, something fresh that would give him a second chance at his life, this time not as a naive little boy that thought he could become Hokage, no, this time as a man that had experienced unbelieveable pain, betrayel and anger at the place he called home and had driven to protect for the majority of his life.

But first, he had to become strong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloz, Mizuo here, now, here's something really random:**

**"Tobi is a bad boy!" *Destroys everything*.**

**Now that our portion of randomness and WTF is over, let me give reasons as of why this strange boldness section was not in the first chapter.**

**1. I had absolutely nothing to write.**

**2. I like pudding.**

**And 3. I simply didn't want to.**

**Now: REVIEWZ.**

**kyuubisage100: I had a different idea, tho It does involve death of a certain pinky… hehehehehehehehe.**

**P.S: I'm only answering the questions and suggestions or critisism in reviews, as, although they are highly appreciated and I am very thankful for all the good reactions from people, they are not as interesting and It would take up considerate amounts of time to respond to every "Good idea!" or "Update soon." reviews that I (maybe) will get, and then 1/4 of the story would be made out of Author's Notes.**

**So I'm sorry to all those people that encourage me to update or praise me for making a good story, and I really am sorry, as I thank you all, but only more… interesting reviews will be answered.**

**Once again, sorry, and now, on with the story.**

**Oh and another thing, there be more mature language here, I don't care, maybe you do.**

It had been a month since that faithful day, and Naruto had a considerate amount of jutsu available of all elements, and was even halfway through the first elemental Rasengan he was making, which had the wind element.

His Kenjutsu and Taijutsu had improved vastly, and he had even begun getting to mid level Genjutsu.

His speed had also increased to high amounts, as had his stealth, and he had ditched the orange jumpsuit for a dark blue high-collared short-sleeved shirt (Think Sasuke's shirt after his battle with Itachi in Part 2 but dark blue) and short, dark grey pants (Think Shikamaru's pants in Part 1 but dark grey) with black battle boots with spikes on them, as well as mirrored gloves.

And now, he had to go out to find food.

He knew it was risky, but without food his training would be hindered, and with hindered training, hunter-nins that would real maybe come after him would be able to capture him.

He did not know why any nin would come after him at all, as he was exiled, but better be safe than sorry.

So the first thing he did when he woke up on the makeshift bed he had made inside the hidden cave that had already begun feeling much more like a home then his apartment in Konoha, was grab his katana and make his way towards the river for water and fish.

So here he was, fishing with kunai… not the best way to fish, but he didn't know what else to use, as his katana was to only be used in combat, and, call him paranoid, but he wasn't about to show spying Konoha nin the ability's his katana had.

That's when he felt several presences behind him, far away, but still behind him.

They apperantly either had a detection nin or a Hyuuga with them, as they had seemingly also spotted him, and begun speeding up.

With that thought in mind, he shoved the latest fish he had caught in his backpack and started making his way towards another location.

He very well knew that the nin would follow him, in hopes of finding out where he slept, and therefor walked towards a different place, far away from the cave he spent the night in and rested in.

Apperantly, these weren't the stealth type, as they made no effort to hide and just went faster.

He wondered what Tsunade would sent for him as he walked, hunter-nins for execution or capture? No, they would have hidden. Mere Genin or low-Chuunin as they thought he was weak, or in the hopes that he had mercy on young ones? This was a possibility. His past friends for convincing him to go back to Konoha? Most likely.

He would probably kill the hunter-nin and knockout his past friends or Genin and Chuunin, the latter two would not be the best solution, but he, even though missing-nin/exiled-nin, still was human and still was fourteen, so he'd have mercy on the less experienced ones.

It was with that thought that he felt the presences now close behind him, halfway to the spot he would fool them to be his hiding place.

_'How did they even know I was still in Fire Country?' _He wondered, as he turned around and called out.

"I know you are there, nins, I do not know why you would bother to look for a exiled nin, but I do know you have been following me."

At that moment, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji and Uchiha Sasuke dropped out of the trees behind him.

Neji was about to say something, but he cut him off.

"I should have known she would send my past friends for my capture, or was she that cold-hearted to send these old comrades to kill me? Tho I am rather suprised that you have come with them, Sasuke, I had thought you would rather be trying to either go to another traitor, train with Kakashi, as he totally ignores the fact you were betraying the village he had sworn to protect, make out with the woman I, foolishly, I might add, loved for my life, or would plain ignore I was ever in you're life, guess I, too, need some more knowledge of the minds of my past comrades."

Sasuke seemed shocked at what he had said, but recovered.

"Come back to Konoha, Naruto, Tsunade has already called off the exile order, come home, please." he pleaded, something which suprised Naruto.

"Oh, she called off the exile order? How delightful, It seems I CAN come home now." he answered.

They all smiled, and begun walking towards Naruto, but they all stopped dead in their tracks and the smile they wore was wiped off there faces at his next words.

"That does not mean I actually WANT to come back to the home of betraying best friends, naive little fangirls, neglecting hypocriptic teachers and Hokage's that exile the ones who see her as family tho, but thanks for letting me know." he non-chalantly said as he begun walking towards the direction he was headed earlier.

"Oh and Sasuke? Good luck fucking that pink whore of yours, make her scream for me, 'k? Preferably out of pain." he finished with a smile, as he walked past the Uchiha, who now had his eyes wide even more than before.

"Bye." he waved a non-chalant, small goodbye to his past friends, and walked on.

That word seemed to have driven them out of there frozen state, as the second he put his arm down, he heard a shout from no other than his fellow loud-mouth.

"If you're not coming with us yourself, we'll just have to force you!" he shouted, as he begun running towards his direction in a, to Naruto, slow pace.

"Please, like you could capture me." he answered the confident shout in a bored tone as he rolled his eyes.

He was at Kiba in a flash, right fist in his gut and left hand in the pocket of his pants.

He pulled his fist back and kicked him on the head, sending him crashing into a tree.

Wasting no time, he flew at Shikamaru at a high speed, upper-cutting him, following with jump-knee to the gut, and proceeding with a fist to the face, which send the Nara into Shino.

He ran after the still flying duo, and gave a hard kick to the bug-users back as he flew past him, and was at Chouji in a speed rivaling Gai.

Sending high-speeded kicks into the stomach of the Akimichi, he faced his third-to-last target, and kicked off the food-lover, sending Chouji in a tree and Naruto himself towards Lee.

He kneed the Gai-copy in the chin, sending him up in the air, grabbed his legs, and threw him at the, now passed-out, Kiba.

Spinning around the second his grip released on the orange leg warmers, he became a blur as he ran towards Neji, and gave a powerful kick to the Hyuuga's shoulder as he dodged a Jyuuken strike, and begun switching between shoulders and legs, eventually kicking both at once, which send the Byakugan-user towards a large rock.

Not even looking as the retired destiny-believer crashed into the stone, he sped towards his last enemy.

The Uchiha had already lost blood from his mouth and already had a chakra-powered punch in his gut before he could say the "Shar" from "Sharingan".

Giving one last look at his past comrades, he sped off towards his hidden cave, wanting nothing more than to go back to training for his elemental-enhanced Rasengan.

**Yay for first fight!**

**Anyway, hope you liked the first of many fights in this fic, and I hope you review :D.**

**Now, I have to attempt to bully my fat-cat, as he just barfed in my room.**

**Hope you read the next one!**


End file.
